Meet me at the barricade
by lgandara93
Summary: Courferre. "Trapped on the terraces I looked at you and knew you were the only thing that mattered there was no one for me but you." Ambientado en las barricadas de 1832.


_ "__Meet me at the barricade, the love died, but the hate can't fade."_

\- Courfeyrac, arriba.

Así comenzaban siempre las mañanas en el pequeño apartamento de París. Aquella voz ronca susurrando en un oído que seguía dormido, haciendo que el llamado se removiese entre las sábanas impregnadas del calor de aquella noche anterior en Julio de 1832. La voz, se repetía, mientras revolvía unos rizos negros.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde al entierro del General Lamarque.

Courfeyrac, como hacía todas las mañanas tras pasar la noche con Combeferre, se removió para posarse en su compañero de sábanas. Pero este, como siempre, ya se había levantado. Aquella era la vista favorita del moreno, que abrió despacio los ojos y observó a Combeferre colocarse la ropa interior, lo único que parecía haber sobrevivido a los dientes y uñas del otro. Después le siguieron los pantalones y fue ahí cuando su cerebro decidió ser coherente.

\- Enjolras no nos espera hasta dentro de un rato… ¿no podemos honrar al hombre del pueblo un par de minutos más en el lecho?

\- Creí que lo que hicimos anoche fue para honrarle….

\- Y por diversión.

\- Para ti todo es diversión.

Ahí estaba otro de los motivos por los que Courfeyrac amaba a Combeferre. De nuevo había demostrado su capacidad de lapidar una conversación en una sola frase, cuanto más corta mejor. Pese a que el comentario sobre la poca seriedad del moreno al tema actual, la muerte del General Lamarque y la consiguiente Revolución Francesa, Ferre sabía a ciencia cierta que Courfeyrac era el segundo hombre más entregado a la causa, siguiendo al mencionado Enjolras, un joven encantador capaz de ser temible.

Courfeyrac decidió hacer caso al estudiante de medicina aficionado a la filosofía y salió de la cama, lo bueno de ser Julio era que hacía la temperatura ideal para ir desnudo, lo que ayudaba en gran manera a las intenciones del moreno de repetir la noche. El "Courfeyrac…" a modo de riña por parte de Combeferre hizo que el pronunciado se separara del cuerpo de su compañero, el cual había abrazado por la espalda y empezado a pasear su nariz para llevarse su aroma a flores, para ayudarle con el final de la ropa y el cravat de color cobalto.

\- Estaré junto a Marius y Jehan en la retaguardia. Supongo que Enjolras te ha pedido ir al frente con él.

\- También te lo ha pedido a ti. Somos sus dos mejores amigos. Aunque parezca duro por fuera, nos necesita. A ambos.

\- Lo sé. Pero prefiero estar por el centro, todos están muy nerviosos por si la cosa se descontrola –y alguien tenía que mantenerlos unidos, y ese alguien era Courfeyrac, el centro, que irradiaba luz, calor y ganas de seguir la causa que todos los estudiantes perseguían. La temperatura de la habitación parecía haber bajado gradualmente hasta parecer el mismo invierno ante el tema que hablaban los dos hombres, ambos sabiendo indirectamente que el entierro se descontrolaría y entonces- Te veré en la barricada.

\- Quedemos en vernos en ella. Sanos y salvos –saltó Combeferre.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Promételo.

Combeferre dejaba escapar en escasísimas ocasiones lo asustado y preocupado que estaba con todo ese asunto. Esas ocasiones eran siempre con Courfeyrac. Le había llevado meses y meses quitar las capas envolvían al estudiante, así como le llevó acabar en la cama con él. No había sido algo esporádico, cosa que en la vida amorosa de Courfeyrac era la mayoría de las veces, siendo conocida su galantería con las mujeres. Comenzaron como compañeros de piso, junto con Enjolras al que estudiante de derecho conocía desde bien pequeño por mediación de sus familias. Desde el primer día que se conocieron, algo se posó en la mente de Courf que no tuvo jamás otros ojos que los de Ferre, dejó de lado su facilidad para engatusar damas, no lo disfrutaba, él solo quería estar única y exclusivamente con aquellos ojos azul cielo. De la misma manera que Ferre no tuvo más ojos que aquellos rizos morenos y tan endiabladamente arreglados. Ambos todavía recordaban aquella noche de Abril cuando al fin sus labios se juntaron en un beso bajo las estrellas en el observatorio, idea de Ferre de ir allí con su "amigo".

\- Te veré en la barricada –prometió Courfeyrac a modo de sentencia y frase final.

Una mano viajó a la mejilla del otro, pero Ferre ya se había girado para irse antes de que Courfeyrac pudiera notar los ligeros pelos en su incipiente barba. Se retomó a la realidad: era el día del despertar del pueblo.

.

Dos horas pasaron hasta que el despertar del pueblo se volvió una pesadilla para este. Comenzaron con pequeños gritos de guerra, luego la Guardia Nacional sacó las armas y el grupo de estudiantes alzaron sus puños. Hubo heridos. Bahorel, estudiante de derecho que jamás visitó las clases de su carrera, cayó en la primera ronda de balas.

En estas dos horas, Courfeyrac no supo nada de Combeferre.

Todo había sido una locura. Tras el asalto al carro que transportaba el cuerpo del General el grupo de estudiantes nombrado "Les Amis del ABC" junto a otros gremios que durante meses habían ido reclutando para la Revolución rompieron en gritos de justicia y libertad. Lo que se descubriría más tarde como el disparo involuntario a una mujer que también protestaba por parte de un agente fue lo que hizo estallar todo. Courfeyrac pudo oír a Combeferre, que había ido a socorrer a la mujer, tras aquel disparo gritar "asesino" con el mayor del dolor en su voz. Él creía en la paz y en la justicia pacífica, aquel ataque era todo lo contrario.

Tras aquello, y comandados por un temible pero certero Enjolras, cumpliendo al dedo su papel de Líder, fue donde se alzó la barricada del grupo, en la calle Chanvrerie junto al bar Corinto (lugar donde acontecían sus reuniones secretas antes de todo). Una sólida y alta estructura formada por todo lo que habían encontrado por la calle. A Courfeyrac le dolía la garganta en la construcción de ella, pero eso no paró al moreno en seguir animando a la gente e instar a esta a que usaran todos los muebles que tuvieran en sus casas para utilizarlos en la estructura.

\- Courfeyrac, te toca guardia.

Sentenció Enjolras en el anochecer de la primera noche sin disparos en la barricada, habían conseguido sobrevivir todos e incluir entre sus filas lo que resultó ser un espía de la Guardia Nacional, el Inspector Javert, que descansaba atado dentro del restaurante donde Courfeyrac sabía que Combeferre estaba, atendiendo heridos y tratando de fundir metales para crear más balas. Courfeyrac ascendió a la atalaya que el líder se había aislado aquellas horas y que por fin había parecido abandonar para descansar, relevando el sitio a su compañero y pasando por el cuerpo de Grantaire, al que casi pisa y que descansaba en el hueco de un armario y un banco tras acabar a gritos sobre el honor de la barricada contra Enjolras. Grantaire había gritado a todos que iban a morir allí, y todos los sabían, pero como él, que se había quedado allí por Enjolras y por la adoración que parecía profesar sobre el rubio, Courfeyrac había hecho igual por Combeferre.

Un crujir de armas significativo despertaron a Courfeyrac de la búsqueda de su amante y se centró en su tarea, vigilar que nadie apareciese. Más alguien lo hizo. Jehan Prouvaire, al otro lado de barricada, con una venda en los ojos, tirado de rodillas al suelo frente a sus compañeros y acompañado de un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Courfeyrac llamó corriendo a Enjolras, que salió corriendo. Pero no a reunirse con su compañero, sino parando a un furioso Combeferre. Era el medico el que había notado la ausencia del poeta del grupo, cosa que los demás no hicieron o quizás habían estado demasiado ocupados con la revolución en sí, Ferre siempre se preocupaba más del ser humano que de la causa, y en cuando se dio cuenta quién era el desaparecido quiso ir corriendo para parlamentar un intercambio entre Javert y el poeta. Enjolras tomó a su amigo de los brazos, pero todos sabían que cuando el filósofo entraba en cólera era más temible que el pobre Enjolras. Courfeyrac sabía de dónde venía esa ira, de callarse, de mantener la paz. A veces era demasiado para él. Para todos lo era.

Los ojos de Courfeyrac volvieron la vista a Prouvaire, que parecía de alguna manera haber visto a Courfeyrac en lo alto y le sonrió antes de gritar para todos lo que serían sus últimos versos:

\- ¡Viva Francia! ¡Viva el porvenir!

Pasó un relámpago, y sonó una detonación.

Courfeyrac apartó la vista del cuerpo caído ante sus ojos. Combeferre gritó desgarrado entre los brazos de Enjolras, que contempló al prisionero y le dijo:

\- Tus amigos acaban de fusilarte.

Otras cuantas horas después cayeron en una paz aterradora, y Courfeyrac siguiendo sin poder estar con aquel al que había prometido estar en aquella barricada. Combeferre estaba dentro, centrándose en curar a sus compañeros como manera de distracción ante el asesinato de Jehan Prouvaire, cuyo cuerpo ya se habían llevado y cuyo charco de sangre fue el único punto de enfoque de Courfeyrac, que continuaba con su puesto de guardia.

Sabía que ellos dos habían tenido algo. Combeferre se lo dijo una vez en la cama, "éramos demasiado diferentes", le había dicho como excusa, "él amaba demasiado y yo no sabía corresponderlo como deseaba". No supo en qué le mentía, si en lo de no amarle o en lo de ser diferentes. Pues Courfeyrac y Combeferre eran totalmente opuestos y ahí estaban, diciéndose te quiero bajo las sábanas o en la oscuridad de algún local que permitiese que dos hombres estuvieran juntos. Por cómo había reaccionado Ferre ante la muerte del poeta, supo que lo había amado una vez, demasiado, pero no quiso decírselo a Courfeyrac para no hacerle daño. Así que, para no hacerle daño igualmente, el moreno se quedó en la barricada cuando cambió puestos con Feuilly y se dejó caer a los pies de esta para descansar su mente, las tropas podrían volver y necesitaba toda su fuerza y agilidad que había descubierto era bastante bueno con el sable del fusil que portaba.

Courfeyrac se sintió de nuevo en aquellos dulces amaneceres de su piso, pues oía de lejos la dulce voz de Combeferre. Pero esta vez no estaba susurrando su nombre, sino el de alguien mucho más conocido.

\- Gavroche…

Había una clara diferencia en el tono sosegado y dulce que Combeferre impregnaba en sus llamadas de atención a Courfeyrac por las mañanas a aquel llamamiento al joven pilluelo que había decidido unirse sin importancia alguna a la revolución. Gavroche, un infante de apenas diez años, que la noche anterior se había quedado dormido junto a Courfeyrac, al que parecía haber cogido un especial aprecio y no se había separado casi ningún instante el uno del otro. Courfeyrac abrió despacio sus ojos para encontrarse con medio cuerpo de Combeferre asomando fuera de la barricada, así como el resto de les Amis del ABC excepto los que estaban en su turno de descanso. Más el resto se despertaron al instante gracias al ruido que siguió el silbido de un disparo: el grito de dolor de Gavroche.

Lo bueno de la física de Courfeyrac, bajito y de cuerpo ancho, era que podía moverse con rapidez hasta en los sitios más complicados. Así como Gavroche, que ahora caminaba cojeando a los pies de la barricada para acercarse a otro cadáver y robarle la pólvora de los bolsillos y dársela a sus amigos, Courfeyrac estaba arriba de la barricada.

Al fin se encontró con Combeferre como prometieron, pero no exactamente tal y como lo estipularon.

No estaban abrazados para pasar el frío de la calle donde habían estado durante dos días, sino para que el moreno no saltase por la estructura y fuera a recoger el crío que cada vez más cubierto de sangre de su herida en la pierna.

\- Gavroche, ven aquí ahora mismo ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –Combeferre le tenía sujeto por el pecho, pero de nuevo su físico le jugó otra buena pasada y pudo escurrirse por debajo de los brazos del filósofo- ¡Gavroche!

\- ¡Qué alguien lo paré!

\- ¡Courfeyrac no!

Todos los estudiantes de la barricada se pusieron a perseguir a Courfeyrac, incluso el propio Enjolras había salido en su búsqueda, por eso mientras esto ocurría no oyeron el leve canto de Gavroche. Saltando entre cuerpo y cuerpo y retando al guardia puesto frente a él con un claro tiro al infante, que se burlaba con total tranquilidad de cada bala.

Si uno es feo en Nanterre

la culpa es de Voltaire

si es bruto en Palaiseau

la culpa es de Rousseau

Notario voy á ser

por culpa de Voltaire

y si lo soy ó no

la culpa es de Rousseau

Gavroche tuvo que parar su cancioncilla pues la burla al otro hombre estaba empezando a sacarle de sus casillas y la quinta bala dio directamente en su otra pierna. Haciéndole caer al suelo con un gruñido y arrastrando sus pequeñas piernas de infante al siguiente cuerpo. Courfeyrac, para aquel entonces, se encontraba perseguido por Enjolras y Marius mientras Combeferre estiraba su mano para recoger al niño cuando hubiese terminado. Una vez las balas recogidas fueron guardadas en una pequeña bolsa de tela, Gavroche miró hacia Combeferre con una sonrisa, continuó su canción mientras hacía volar la bolsa para prestar su servicio final a la barricada.

Notario voy á ser

por culpa de Voltaire

y si lo soy ó no

la culpa es de Rousseau

Lo tenía tan cerca que su canción le retumbaba en los oídos, Courfeyrac estaba a dos pasos. Se había metido por la entrada escondida que crearon en la construcción con una rapidez jamás vista en el moreno. Estaba tan cerca.

Si acabo de caer

la culpa es de Voltaive

si una bala me dió

la culpa es…

No pudo acabar. Otra bala del mismo tirador cortó la frase en su garganta. Esta vez cayó con el rostro contra el suelo y no se movió más. La bolsa quedó a milímetros de los dedos del Combeferre, al igual que Courfeyrac quedó a escasos metros del cuerpo del niño cuya alma había caído.

Aun con el cuerpo temblando y las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos como cataratas, el estudiante fue capaz de agarrar a Gavroche del suelo, colocarlo sobre su pecho y volver corriendo en la pequeña plaza que había entre la barricada y el local. Todo le daba vueltas, no entendía porque el crio no respiraba, por que mantenía los ojos abiertos y no pestañeaba, no entendía cómo alguien podía haber disparado a un joven e inocente niño.

\- Henry…

Solo aquella voz podía haberle sacado de aquel enredo. Aquel, aparte del líder de aquella cuadrilla de estudiantes creyendo guerreros, que sabia su nombre de pila y lo había gritado alguna que otra vez en las noches de cama compartida. Combeferre se acerco despacio a Courfeyrac, repitiendo su nombre y que debían guardar el cuerpo para enterrarlo como era debido. Un peso desapareció del moreno cuando Gavroche fue recogido por Marius y llevado dentro del bar. Junto a los pocos caídos habían tenido aquella noche y que habían podido encontrar sus cuerpos.

Y fue entonces cuando el frio de la noche cada vez más oscura desapareció. Combeferre estaba abrazando a Courfeyrac tan fuerte que parecía iba a romperle en mil pedazos. Notaba al castaño temblar, jamás lo había notado así. Es como si todo el miedo hubiera aparecido al fin con la muerte de las personas que ambos mas querían: Gavroche y Jehan. Se habían mantenido ocupados, uno curando gente y el otro intentando ayudar a todos, y ahora todo aquello parecía haberles dado en la cara. Iban a morir allí.

\- Tenemos que levantarnos -dijo Combeferre pasado unos minutos, gracias al grito de Enjolras que se enfrentaba a la guardia al otro lado, tomando a Courfeyrac de las manos- Nos necesitan. Tenemos que hacerles pagar por cada hombre.

\- Por cada hombre…

Esta vez fue Courfeyrac el que necesito esa promesa, esa ligera y pequeña excusa se habían dicho aquella misma mañana. Antes de que el medico desapareciera consiguió agarrarle del codo entre las tiras de la camisa ya no tan blanca.

\- Nos vemos en la barricada…

\- Sanos y salvos. Como prometimos.

En aquel lugar y en ese instante todo valía, incluso aquel beso que los dos jóvenes compartieron antes de separarse. Fue un roce, una ligera muestra, pero llena de significado: debían sobrevivir, juntos.

La segunda noche complicada, sobretodo tras todo lo que habían perdido. Pero ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron fieles a su promesa e intercambiaban ligeras miradas cuando nadie más miraba, aunque solo fuera un segundo. Aquello era lo único mantenía a Courfeyrac cuerdo en aquellas infernales horas: unos ojos azules que estaban sin esconder ante la perdida de gafas en las primeras horas de batalla, un roce de manos cuando pasaban por delante del otro, pronunciar su nombre con dulzura como excusa para realizar alguna tarea.

Todo el grupo estaba en su máximo limite. Aquella misma noche Grantaire había bebido más de la cuenta y sus palabras quemaron la única llama que quedaba entre los estudiantes. El pintor se había desnudado de sentimientos delante de todo el grupo y no fue hasta que Enjolras interrumpió, abrazando al hombre, que lo que el resto de los estudiantes había temido pasara fuera dicho en voz alta. Iban a morir allí, ¿y para que, cual era en realidad la causa?

Mientras Enjolras trataba de calmar a Grantaire entre susurros y abrazos que solo ellos dos podían compartir, Courfeyrac busco el mismo refugio en Combeferre. El médico estaba observando al líder del grupo tratar al pintor desde lejos con un cariño que jamás nadie había visto antes. Henry, decidido a ser de nuevo valiente, tiro del chaleco de Benoit.

\- ¿Crees le estará diciendo las mismas cosas nos decimos tu y yo?

\- ¿Perdona? -salto enseguida Combeferre, confundido en totalidad por la pregunta de su compañero.

\- Cosas guarras -se atrevió a bromear Courfeyrac para intentar romper la tensión se había plantado en el ambiente desde hacia varias noches- Quizás le esta diciendo que le va a dar luego con la bandera tanto nos ha insistido en que tengamos alta. O que va a meter su pistola en todo su…

\- ¡Henry!

Bendita la paciencia de Combeferre y su rapidez a la hora de callar las palabras que Courfeyrac solía soltar, especialmente en publico y sin ningún filtro. Había conseguido taparle la boca con una de sus manos y ambos aguantaban una risa desde lo alto de la barricada. Aprovechando la cercanía y tras haber estado todo el día tentándose, Courfeyrac se atrevió a besar a Combeferre.

Pero el destino es un amante cruel y vestido de Enjolras hizo que el beso se quedara en un mero roce de labios. El líder parecía haber logrado calmar a Grantaire y se dirigió a robar el puesto ocupaba Courfeyrac en lo alto de la barricada.

Es como si el universo no quisiera que se encontrasen en aquella estructura, y si lo hacían era solo cuando el odio o el caos eran lo que reinaba.

El amanecer no tardo en llegar y al contrario al que empezamos este relato, Courfeyrac se despertó en un suelo frio de Paris mientras un ruido de botas llenaba la estrecha calle habían tomado para su fuerte.

Pocos minutos después todo fue caos. La guardia nacional había vuelto a la carga con mas fuerza que la ultima vez y sendos cañones lograron derribar la barricada en apenas unos segundos. Todo fue gritos y ordenes inconexas. Salvo una.

\- ¡Todos dentro del bar!

Courfeyrac corrió junto a Joly hacia el Corinthe, intentando seguir la estela de Enjolras y sin ningún rastro de Combeferre. Pudo oír el grito desesperado de Feuilly a lo lejos, alabando a Polonia o algo parecido. Los disparos fueron más cercanos a medida que el moreno conseguía entrar en el estrecho bar y daba un salto para encaramarse al bordillo de lo que antes habían sido las escaleras, pero fueron retiradas para su supervivencia. Noto una bala pasar por sus zapatos llenos de barro a la par que sus dedos se agarraban a un brazo que luego tiraba de él hacia arriba y conseguían liberarle de la lluvia de disparos de los guardias.

El final de aquel brazo resultó ser el de Combeferre, que siguió tirando para acoger a Courfeyrac en su pecho mientras trataba de no ceder por el llanto ya no podía esconder.

\- Esto no es la barricada -consiguió articular el medico mientras acariciaba los rizos del otro en un intento de calmarse- Jamas prometimos vernos en un bar.

\- Al menos es un buen local -añadió Courfeyrac, que también temblaba y lloraba a partes iguales mientras los ruidos de los guardias eran cada vez más cercanos- Me alegro no nos hayamos rendido sin haber luchado.

\- Y yo me alegro esta lucha haya sido junto a ti.

Dada ya por perdida toda muestra de victoria, Combeferre y Courfeyrac se reunieron con el único hombre parecía quedar en pie en aquel lugar: Enjolras, lleno de luz y de poder, como un ángel.

Los tres se miraron con la sonrisa más sincera jamás habían compartido entre ellos, un pequeño gesto de esperanza y de felicidad. Felicidad por estar allí juntos. Igual que cuando habían montado aquel grupo de estudiantes revolucionarios. Unidos bajo el abrigo de la mañana de un nuevo día y con el corazón encogido ante de la duda de si su batalla significaría algo para el futuro querían cambiar.

Courfeyrac fue el primero que recibió las balas de la guardia una vez consiguieron llegar hasta donde se encontraban los estudiantes. Fue en el pie donde uno de sus zapatos de había perdido en la carrera por sobrevivir, lo que hizo perdiera el equilibrio y se encontrara contra el suelo de madera. Combeferre había sacado su increíble habilidad de reacción y se encobraba a la par en el suelo para tomar el cuerpo del moreno en sus brazos. Aunque esta vez no había sido reflejo, una mancha cada vez más grande de color turquesa y un agujero de tamaño de bala había echo el medico callera también al suelo. Que consiguiera abrazar a Courfeyrac si que fue un acto reflejo, una búsqueda de calor al menos una ultima vez.

En apenas unos segundos todo se volvió rojo y negro, Couryferac fue atravesado por un numero incontable de balas a la par que Combeferre compartía el mismo final y le susurraba un te quiero que quedó sellado con ellos para siempre en el suelo de la barricada.

**Fin **

* * *

**WOW Hola, estoy viva. Llevaba con este fic desde hace dos barricade days lo cual es MUCHO TIEMPO lo se. Y lo siento muchisimo por no haber escrito. No se, tuve bloqueo de escribir y luego empezar a la universidad en Reino Unido. La vida, supongo. Pero he conseguido terminar este historia que tantas ganas tenia y espero os guste también a quienes sigais por aqui. Seguramente haya fallos, escribir con teclado ingles no es sencillo asi que perdonadme también por las faltas. **

**Dejadme saber que os ha parecido y asi igual puedo retomar una gran pasión que solia tener y que es escribir.**

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Lucia x**


End file.
